


My beautiful serpent

by LeviDukeOfthenight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Orochimaru, Self-Lubrication, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviDukeOfthenight/pseuds/LeviDukeOfthenight
Summary: After the War everything got back to normal .Homes were rebuilt , families was mournedNew allies were made.Everyone had a purpose but him thought the serpent sage .He was locked in a shakra consuming Cell All alone.Even thought he helped the village they wouldn't pardon him just like that.There were many people who wanted him to rott in the darkest dirttest cell in prison .Oh but was he wrong for tsunadi didn't forget what he was Once. Decades ago he cared for the village and she was going to make him come back liked it or not .....
Relationships: Orochimaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	My beautiful serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Please support this rare beautiful pair 💞

Pov  
Tsunadi called him today which wasn't something unusual .They have known each other for a long time and they trusted and appriciated the other's opinions and suggestion when offered.

But what he was faced with froze him to his core .

First tsunadi wanted him to keep "THE Orochimaru" in his house(yep he finaly took over the uzumaki compound his legacy) .The one who killed and hurt many of their camaradies ! .Not that it was the real issue naruto had a big heart he already forgave the der man after what he did .They fough side to side that counted for something .but ! She can't just ask him to ''keep him" he wasn't a puppy or a domisticated cat !! -more like a slimy beautiful venemous snake!-.

Tsunadi sighed het face turning into something more serious 

"Naruto ...he was in His cell for four weeks .i can't let him stay the espicially in the next ten or so days "

"W....but why ??" there wasn't anything particulary importent about the next few days right ?

"Because .." she swallowed before something akin to determination took over her eyes " because naruto i can't in a good consious leave an unmated omega in heat in a prison Cell full of gaurds and inmates that hates him .....even you can understand what i mean"

Leave an omega in heat ...? What omega ? They were talking about Orochi- OH HELL NO !!.

There was no way orochimaru was an omega , right?

RIGHT?!!!


End file.
